


The not blind date

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: What to do if you actually know the person who's to be your blind date?





	The not blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-11 04:40pm to 04:43pm & 2018-07-23 11:34am to 12:00pm & 12:18pm to 12:30pm

The first time Tezuka had tried going on a blind date had been disastrous. He hadn't tried again for years.

The second time went almost like the first. Just not as embarrassing.

The third was now and he couldn't stop his nerves from acting up. His hands had actually begun to sweat. 

There was no way he would go through this a forth time if today was unsuccessful. He'd rather stay single through the rest of his life than have yet another repeat performance. 

Drying his hands discreetly on the tablecloth made him almost miss the man who had just entered the small café, until said man was coming towards the little corner table he was sitting at. 

He knew that face.

"So much for the surprise aspect. Hello, Tezuka."

The hair was still as wavy and soft-looking as during their school-days. The face had filled out just a little but other than that nothing seemed to have changed. Granted, they were both older now but apart from that, Tezuka knew he hadn't changed much either.

"Hello, Yukimura."

The bluenette smiled, taking the seat across from his.

"Seems our date isn't as blind as we thought, though I am not complaining. I'd rather enjoy a good time than endless chatter about nothing at all."

Tezuka nodded, knowing the procedure all too well. If the two intended didn't match up, the evening would stretch on and on. 

Yukimura, recognizing that Tezuka still used words as sparsely as someone else he knew, took charge once again. 

"How about we have a nice dinner first and afterward try ourselves at a walk? Maybe we'll end up somewhere. "

The innuendo was not lost and Tezuka swallowed almost nervously before catching himself and taking a sip of water instead. It couldn't hurt to start with food and the rest would have to sort itself out, just like Yukimura had said. He nodded.

This time the smile was as brilliant as the ones he remembered from the courts, making other parts of his body act up.

Hopefully the food would arrive fast.

*

Yukimura turned out to be quite the charming dinner companion. He carried the conversation on mostly by himself but enabled Tezuka to come out of his shell with his own opinion here and there, slowly, carefully but steadily. 

Before long they were engaged in a lengthy discussion of tennis technics and obviously both enjoying themselves to no end.

But, as all good things, especially if the closing time of the place you're staying at draws near, they had to give in and finally stepped out into the still busy street.

"I hope you're still up for that aforementioned walk, because I am not yet finished with our conversation."

Yukimura's tone was playful and Tezuka had not really wanted to refuse in the first place anyway so he followed Yukimura into the direction he wanted to go.

Their conversation resumed almost naturally and - before long - they were standing in front of an apartment building with Yukimura smiling at him and taking one of his hands captive.

Tezuka really wasn't sure about this part of the evening. 

Yukimura, seeming to have developed a sixth sense when it came to him, cuddled close and proceeded to rest his head on his shoulder.

"You were planning on having sex with your date tonight, right? Because I certainly did."

And then Tezuka received his first searing kiss. So hot it seemed to make his blood boil. 

Yukimura grinned at his almost dazed expression before pulling him towards the door. 

This, Tezuka swore, would definitely be the last blind date - for both of them.


End file.
